Wireless telecommunication networks, and other types of networks, may implement error correction techniques to better ensure that information transmitted from one device (such as a base station) to another device (such as a smartphone) is successfully received. For example, a Radio Access Network (RAN), such as a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network, a WiFi network, etc., may implement error correction procedures, such as Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) procedures, Forward Error Correction (FEC) procedures, channel coding procedures, etc., to ensure that transmissions within the RAN are successful. Examples of such error correction procedures may be implemented at the Media Access Control (MAC) layer.
As a particular example of an error correction technique, when a base station transmits information to a UE, the UE may check for errors at the MAC layer. If the Block Error Rate (BLER) for the transmission is higher than a given threshold (e.g., more than 10% of the information transmitted), the UE may notify the base station that the information was not successfully received, and the base station may automatically retransmit the information to the UE. In response, the UE may check the retransmission for errors, and if the BLER for the retransmission is too high (i.e., above the threshold), the UE may again request that the network device retransmit the information. The network device and UE may continue in this manner (e.g., by checking for errors and retransmitting the information) until, for example, the UE receives the information successfully (i.e., without too many errors).